Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 24
Eddie and Javonte got out of the cab and Eddie saw the house he hadn’t seen in four years, with most of the plants dead and it looks like they haven’t been watered for months. “Damn, what happened to the place?” Eddie asked trying not to be rude. “Mom just kinda…stopped doing stuff outside of the house after Cody died, she hasn’t been the same.” Javonte said saddened. “I see, I'm sorry didn't mean to be rude or anything." “Don’t be, let’s just forget about it and get you some sleep, you look like shit.” Javonte said putting on a fake smile. “Heh, thanks, I mean it, what you’re doing for me is appreciated.” “No problem.”Javonte said as they took the last step to the door. Javonte took his keys out of his back pocket and opened the gate door. Eddie observed the place before the last door was opened and noticed a swing and a sandbox, slightly confusing him, he ignored it and knew he had to get rest. Javonte opened the door and crying was heard from upstairs. “The hell is that? Sounds like a baby or something.” Eddie asked curiously. Javonte sighed and looked at Eddie. “Mom opened an at home daycare center, all day, all night, people just roll up, pay her and drop the kid off for her to watch. It’s pretty sad when you think about it really.” “Damn.” “Don’t worry, my mom takes good care of them so the crying won’t last long.” Javonte said smiling as he helped Eddie up the stairs. “Guess you’re sleeping with me, mom has all the rooms filled, not sure where she is, but she’s too focused to even meet someone right now.” “It’s alright, as long as I have a bed to lay on I’m good.” Eddie said. Javonte opened the door to his room and it had two twin beds one on the left side of the room consisting of Javonte’s stuff and family photos, and the other being by the window mostly empty and having small boxes on the floor next to it. Eddie slowly walked over to the stuff and looked at the taped boxes. “What’s all this stuff?” Eddie asked. “Just some family possessions, photos, awards, etcetera.” Javonte replied. Eddie took off his jacket with his jacket touching his broken fingers causing him slight pain. He laid down on the bed and just looked up at the ceiling with his eyes slowly closing until he heard Javonte mumble something. “You said something bro?” “I had more brothers, six others at least, four of them died when I was little, right now one is in the service and the other is in prison for life, I was never close to the both of them but still, it would be nice having someone around here to talk to. Cody was the only one I was really close to, but ya know what happened to him…I’m glad I have friends like you, Henrique, Tyrone and all the other Saints, you guys are the closest thing I’ve had to siblings besides Cody.” Javonte said with a warm smile. Eddie returned the smile. “Just sleep tight bro, don’t mean to get into our feelings and shit. Night.” Javonte said closing his eyes. “Goodnight man, goodnight…” ---- Tyrone walked through the streets alone after telling Latoya to go home the burnt mark was still on his face but he mostly ignored it, knowing dwelling on it would be pointless. After turning into another street he saw nothing but people in green. One of the most noticeable ones was someone spraying ‘Crips’ on the wall. “Well, well look what we have here.” A man with a green jacket, and a tight tank top said. “Is that Tyrone Johnson? The fuck is he doing here?” Another man angrily said. “Don’t worry let the boss handle him.” The man with the green jacket said with the smile of a maniac. Tyrone walked across the street to the biggest house although it was abandon. He banged on the door rather than knock and a man with dreads in a ponytail, green jacket, and green bandana. “Tyquan…” Tyrone said with slight hostility. “Well if it ain’t Tyrone? Whatcha doing here anyway, we agreed to stay out of each other’s skin.” Tyquan said with a cocky smile. “Well, believe me or not but I need your help.” This sentence caused Tyquan to burst out in hysterical laughter, but it was short stopped as he pulled out a combat knife and put it to Tyrone’s throat. “You think this is some fucking game? The fuck do you think I am, you ain’t gonna take me down from what I love the most, I’m not falling for your shit.” Tyquan said angered and aggressively. Tyrone didn’t even flinch and grabbed Tyquan’s hand and slowly putting it down. “This ain’t a set up bruh, we already established our beef, now you gonna hear me out or what?” “I see you talking like you from the hood again, heh, haven’t heard you talk like that since you got with what’s her name, Latoya? Anyway the fuck you want?” Tyquan questioned slipping the combat knife into his holster. “We got into some trouble with the Mafia, Eddie practically bit the nigga dick off and I know they gonna retaliate, they got a bigger squad,bigger and better guns, so we fucked as of now, so I’m asking you if yo niggas can help us out.” Tyrone said. Tyquan scratched his beard and locked eye contact with Tyrone. “Sorry, didn’t hear ya nigga, repeat.” Tyquan said with a smile. “Fucks sakes Tyquan.” “Nah I’m joking bruh, anyway why not, but in exchange for one thing.” “What is it?” “Bring back the old rumbles, don’t lie you had some fun during it, your whole crew did especially the Hispanic dude.” Tyquan said. “Alright, that’s not too bad, will there be any beef or is it just for fun?” Tyrone asked. “Just for fun, like, like when you play rock paper scissors or some shit, I don’t fucking know, point is, it’s not no serious shit, I mean of course there will be injuries but not like any of my men will kill yours.” Tyquan replied smiling. “So is it a deal or not Tyrone?” Tyquan held his hand out expecting Tyrone to clap him up. “Fine, we’ll do your shit in exchange for help.” Tyrone said clapping him up irritated. “This is gonna be good.” Tyquan said with an almost sadistic smile. ---- Joe was still in the hospital with Jade by his side, he just woke up from a nap and looked at Jade who looked like she hadn’t slept in hours. “Why are you still awake? I don’t need you to watch over me, I’ll be fine.” Joe said. “Look Joe, I’ve been waiting for you to wake up so I can say this.” Jade replied. “Say what?” “We’re not letting the person or people who killed Kenny get away with this, our job is to protect the citizens and fellow officers, we failed that today and it costed another officer their life, whoever this red gang is, we’ll catch them and we won’t let them escape, just look at what they did to you, this is unforgivable and unacceptable, those fuckers are going to pay.” Jade said in a cold tone touching where Joe’s ear used to be. Joe looked up at her and silently agreed. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Javonte *Jade Knight *Joe *Big Mama'' (No Lines'') *Tyquan Trivia *First appearance of Tyquan. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark